i'll carry you home tonight
by savethedance
Summary: Santana confia en Rachel para contarle sus problemas y acaban haciendo otras cosas que no son hablar. Esto les traerá otra manera de pensar la una de la otra.
1. I'll carry you home tonight

**I'll carry you home tonight ~**

**POV Santana**

Me siento destrozada después de la visita mi abuelita, necesito contárselo a alguien, pero se que Brittany no lo entenderá, que por muchas veces que se lo explique no tendrá las palabras perfectas para hacer que me anime. Mi única opción es Rachel, lo cierto es que siempre que he tenido un problema ella ha estado ahí, me apoyó cantando "I kissed a girl", me defendió, me acepto de nuevo en New Directions después de todo lo que había hecho, y si dejo de pensar en lo pesada que ha sido, lo cierto es que es una chica increíble, tiene muy buen corazón y siempre sabe cómo ayudarme, aunque aún no entiendo porque lo hace, no es que yo la allá tratado demasiado buen durante estos años, pero estoy intentando cambiar con ella, me ha demostrado que es una buena amiga y que puedo contar con ella.

Me acerco a ella y me regala una sonrisa.

- Rachel… ¿tendrías un momento para mí?

- ¿Qué pasa Santana? ¿Es algo malo? – supongo que mi cara me delata.

- Si… necesito un consejo, o al menos alguien que me escuche y me anime.

- Ya sabes que estoy disponible para animarte siempre. – noto que a Rachel después de todo, le caigo bien, si no, no se tomaría tantas molestias conmigo. – ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

- Cuanto antes mejor…

- Esta noche. ¿Te va bien? ¿O tienes planes? – cualquiera que escuchara la conversación pensaría que dos novias estaban quedando por la noche. – puedo ir a tu casa, si te va bien… La semana ya se ha acabado y no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

- ¿No quedas con Finn?

- No, hoy tiene cena familiar.

- Entonces ven, en mi casa tampoco habrá nadie, mis padres salen a cenar juntos. – no entiendo porque Rachel me habla así, más que una charla parece una cita. Pero no puedo decir nada, yo también estoy dando a entender eso. ¿Porque me preocupa tanto esto? Simplemente estamos quedando para hablar.

- Bien, nos vemos luego.

* * *

><p>Pican a la puerta y aparece Rachel con su chaqueta rosa, esa que le hace los pechos un poco más grandes - ¿Estoy pensando esto de verdad? ¿Tanto me he fijado? – y que hace que su sonrisa sea más brillante – deja de pensar en Rachel de esa manera me digo a mi misma.<p>

- Siéntate en el sofá Rachel, aquí tienes un café.

- Gracias… ¿de qué querías hablar Santana? – lo cierto es que ya no me preocupa tanto ese tema, Rachel ocupa mi mente por completo ahora mismo, ni siquiera tengo a Brittany presente, solo Rachel Berry está en mi mente.

- De mi abuelita – intento ponerme triste, para que vea que no he dejado de darle importancia a ese tema, que es por lo que está aquí – o al menos eso creía yo al principio – el otro día estaba dispuesta a salir del armario con ella, le dije toda la verdad, le expliqué lo que sentía por ella… - esto dejaba de tener sentido a cada palabra que decía, era como si todo lo que le habita explicado a mi abuelita sobre Brittany se esfumara cuando tenía la presencia de Rachel a mi lado, como si "ella" que acababa de pronunciar significara "Rachel" – Y ella me echo, a si sin más, me dijo que no pertenecía a su familia, y que era una vergüenza para ella – me pongo a llorar para que Rachel tenga lástima de mi, y me abrace. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo puedo fingir algo que no es cierto? No la quiero mentir pero necesito uno de sus abrazos, o besar sus labios. Santana, no pienses en eso, me digo, pero no puedo apartar mi vista de sus labios carnosos, qué ganas tengo de comérmela a besos. Bajo la cabeza para que piense que estoy triste. Y no sé cómo, consigo derramar una lágrima. Ella me da un abrazo tan fuerte que entre nuestros cuerpos no hay nada de aire, estamos completamente juntas.

"Quiero quitarle toda la ropa que lleva puesta" me digo a mi misma. No, Santana, deja de pensar estas cosas. Esos pensamientos no dejan de nublar mi mente, esos pensamientos y ella.

- ¿No te preocupes, vale? Tú eres muy fuerte, y nada te puede destruir, y si lo hacen, ya sabes que estoy aquí para darte todos los abrazos del mundo.

- ¿Rachel, te puedo pedir algo?

- Claro… dime. – sonríe amablemente Rachel.

- No me dejes sola esta noche.

- Me quedaré contigo si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho?

- Porque ahora somos amigas, porque sé que vales la pena, porque eres una chica increíble, y porque… tengo unas ganas de besarte increíbles- - dice sin poder resistirse a sus pensamientos.

- No te voy a negar que desde que has llegado estoy pensando en besarte toda la noche. – no se porque me sale ser tan sincera con ella, pero me siento segura de decirle esto. Aunque no sea correspondido. – Pero tú estás con Finn.

- Al diablo con Finn.

Rachel se abalanza contra mí y me besa apasionadamente. No puedo reaccionar, pero sus labios están calientes, me siento incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Nunca pensé que Rachel sería capaz de besarme, de besar a una chica. Quiero que este momento dure toda la vida. Cada vez recupero más la noción, pero no voy a separar mis labios. Cuando pienso en que quiero quedarme toda la noche con ella, pegada a sus labios ella se separa. Pero lo hace durante un segundo, solo para que nuestras lenguas puedan quedar en contacto, siento su lengua caliente con la mía. Siento como si la hubieran besado miles de veces. Me siento en las nubes literalmente. Se separa nuevamente y sonríe, después vuelve a pegar sus labios en los míos, y lentamente siento su lengua en mis labios, después en mi boca. Su lengua y sus labios son los mejores que he probado en mi vida, dulces y delicados. Siento la mano de Rachel que desliza por mis curvas, se para en mi cintura y vuelve a subir. Se dirige a la cinturilla del pantalón, dispuesta a quitármelos, pero para. Despega sus labios de los míos y lame sus labios, coge mi mano y me levanta del sofá. Corremos por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, antes de que lleguemos a la puerta vuelve a besarme, esta vez con más ganas. Y me quita la chaqueta, yo hago lo mismo con la suya. Nos movemos como podemos hasta la cama y me tumba en ella. Parece que todo esto sea producto de mi imaginación, pero es real. Luego me quita la camiseta como puede y yo a ella. Cada vez nos separa menos ropa. Pasa su lengua por mi barriga y eso me eriza la piel. Me siento y la cojo por la cintura encima de mis piernas para que esté más cómoda. Paso mis manos por sus hombros mientras le beso el cuello. Esto hace que su piel se erice y emita un pequeño gemido. Quiero preguntarle si está segura de lo que está haciendo, pero no quiero que la respuesta sea un no. Vuelve a lanzarme contra la cama y se desprende de mis pantalones, desabrocho los suyos y ella me ayuda a quitárselos, solo nos quedan dos prendas para estar completamente desnudas. De nuevo pasa su lengua por mi barriga y esta vez no puedo contener un pequeño gemido. Se mueve ligeramente y nuestros sexos se frotan, eso me hace emitir un gemido más alto, y a ella también. Tendría que ser yo la experta en relaciones chica-chica, pero es ella la que lleva el mando esta vez. Me está haciendo disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho nadie. A continuación se desprende de la última prenda de arriba, el sujetador, lentamente deja en descubierto mis pechos, y despegando un momento sus labios de los míos, sonríe y vuelve a besarme y con coloca su mano en mi pecho, esto le hace gemir nuevamente, y sin querer me muerde el labio inferior.

- Lo siento. – deja de besarme para disculparse.

Y para que vea que no ha pasado nada, soy yo esta vez la que la vuelve a besar, esta vez soy yo la que meto mi lengua en su boca, la que maneja la situación, y sin dejar de besarme, marca una pequeña sonrisa. Vuelvo a sentirme de alguna manera, y la pongo encima de mí, cogiéndola por la cintura, coloco mis manos en su espalda y voy bajando hasta encontrarme con su sujetador, ahora yo se lo quito a ella. Deja descubierto sus pequeños pechos, pero que me excitan igualmente. Pongo mi mano en su pecho y sin querer hacerle daño le pellizco un pezón. Y eso le hace gemir más fuerte. Ella quiere llevar el mando en esto y vuelve a tumbarme en la cama sutilmente, baja su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura y se para. Con la otra mano baja mis bragas, y sigue bajando con su lengua hasta llegar allí, mi gemido es tan grande que no me extrañaría que sus vecinos me hayan escuchado. Solo consigo divisar su pelo, y pongo mi mano en el, juego con su pelo mientras Rachel me produce gemidos altísimos, levanta su cabeza y vuelve a mis labios, mi sexo desnudo vuelve a estar en contacto con el suyo y esto me produce un inmenso placer. Baja su mano por mis curvas una vez más y a continuación introduce sus dedos en mí, gimo otra vez, ahora mismo estoy totalmente vulnerable, siento como sus dedos juegan dentro de mí y consigue que llegue al orgasmo.

- Sht, tus vecinos se enterarán. – sonríe pícaramente. Mientras sigue con sus dedos dentro de mí.

Después comienza a besar mi cuello mientras sus dedos juegan.

- Rachel esto no está bien. – le digo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que pare? – dice de nuevo pícaramente.

- No por favor, sigue Rachel sigue. – le digo sin ser consciente de nada.

Vuelve a besarme por el cuello y baja con su lengua por mi cuerpo, coge uno de mis pechos y pasa su lengua por el otro, mientras mueve sus dedos dentro de mí, vuelvo a tener un orgasmo. Rachel sabe cómo tratarme. Poco a poco Rachel saca sus dedos de mi, y sus manos de mis pechos, apoya sus manos en la cama y me besa nuevamente, introduce su lengua en mi boca y jugamos con ellas. Se separa de mí y se levanta, se pone de espaldas en la orilla de la cama para no parecer tan vulnerable y se pone la camiseta. Yo sigo completamente desnuda. Ella me mira y yo estoy en estado de shock, hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda y me levanto avergonzada, me pongo la camiseta y las bragas y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, en la otra orilla. Las dos nos quedamos calladas. Y ella empieza a reírse. Qué momento más incomodo. Para suavizar la situación yo también rio. Se acerca a mí y me besa.

- No creas que esto es porque estaba borracha o aburrida. Me gustas de verdad López. – no soy capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Siento como mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos.

- Son incapaz de decirte nada que tenga sentido ahora mismo. – Y Rachel se ríe, su sonrisa es tan adorable.

- Solo dime si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

- ¿La quieres?

- Parece que ya no tanto, si no, no hubiera hecho nada contigo.

- Quizás ha sido mi culpa, quizás estuvieras pensando en ella mientr – no dejo que acabe la frase.

- ¡NO! Eso no, Rachel no estaba pensando en ella y eso es lo que me hace saber que no la quiero tanto como pensaba. Tengo que decirte algo, cuando has llegado, se me ha olvidado por qué te había llamado, ha dejado de importarme todo lo que pasó con mi abuela, he fingido un poco la situación, no quería engañarte pero quería que me abrazaras.

- Lo sé. – Sonríe – Se distinguir cuando estás mal de cuando estás bien.

- ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Por qué me has seguido el rollo?

- Porque quería hacerlo. Quería tenerte aunque solo fuera una noche.

- Yo no quiero que sea solo una noche. – me acerco más a ella y pongo mis manos en su cara, la beso, pero ella me para enseguida.

- Primero tienes que aclararte… tu y yo. Estar segura si no quieres a Brittany y yo estar segura de que no quiero a Finn.

- No la quiero.

- Ahora me dices esto, pero cuando la vuelvas a ver… No adelantes las cosas.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

- Me iré a dormir abajo, ¿vale? – cambia de tema Rachel.

- No, iré yo, estamos en mi casa, duerme tú aquí.

- Vale, te ayudo con las mantas, déjame, te las llevo yo.

- Gracias.

Las dos bajamos y me tumbo en el sofá, ella me pone la manta encima y me tapa. Se acerca a mí y espero un beso en la boca, pero sus labios se dirigen a mi frente.

- Buenas noches, San.

- Buenas noches Rachel. – le contesto para parecer molesta.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>PD. El fic será de unos <span>3 o 4<span> caps.


	2. Entre la playa, ella y yo

**I'll carry you home tonight: Chapter 2: Entre la playa, ella y yo ~**

Me despierto y subo a la habitación con la esperanza de verla allí y poder estar unos cuantos minutos más con ella, pero ya se ha ido. Y mis padres no han vuelto. Estoy sola, y necesito a alguien a mi lado. Quiero que vuelva a ser todo como ayer, nunca lo había pasado tan bien, había sido como un sueño y lamentablemente me tuve que despertar, pero lucharé por ella. No voy ha dejar esto en una noche.

Mis padres llegan y vienen a saludarme.

- Mamá, hoy iré a dormir… a casa de una… amiga… ¿vale?

- ¿De qué amiga? ¿De Britt? – mi madre no sabe que somos "novias".

- No… de… Rachel.

- ¿Rachel? ¿La conozco?

- No.

- Está bien. ¿Y de que la conoces tú?

- Vamos a la misma clase, desde hace… bastante.

- ¿Y porqué no la he conocido antes?

- Porque no éramos amigas. – le contesto algo triste.

- Me gusta que tengas nuevas compañías, de acuerdo, puedes ir a su casa.

Me paso la tarde pensando que hacer para enamorarla, si voy a su casa y me cuelo en su habitación va a pensar que soy una acosadora y una pesada, aunque pensará que soy una pesada haga lo que haga. Tengo que pensar lo que sea, algo sencillo y bonito, algo que le pueda gustar a ella y que Finn nunca la haya dado. Aunque eso no puede ser tan difícil… Algo que sea romántico y a la vez picante. ¡La playa! Claro, ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes! Siempre he soñado con llevar a una chica a la playa, y con Britt no me salían las fuerzas, ni las ganas, en cambio con ella… haría lo que fuera con ella. Y ahora soy yo la que llevará las riendas.

* * *

><p>Cuando cae la noche me dirijo a casa de Rachel, pongo dos toallas en una mochila y una manta, por si las toallas no son suficientes con el frío. Pico a su puerta y me abre uno de sus padres. Escondo la mochila para que ella pueda mentirles y decirles que va a mi casa. Por suerte la playa no queda lejos de su casa.<p>

- Hola, ¿está Rachel? – sonrío amablemente.

- Por su puesto, ahora mismo le digo que baje, ¿tú eres…? – me pregunta el padre de Rachel

- Santana.

- Rachel, una chica muy guapa te espera aquí.

- ¿Se llama Santana, papá? – me alegra que cuando su padre le dice "chica guapa" piense en mi. Y supongo que ella piensa que no la estoy escuchando.

- Así se llama.

- Ahora bajo papá. – se oye la dulce voz de Rachel al fondo de la casa.

- Santana entra, te vas a morir de frío.

- No, no hace tanto frío, estoy bien, la espero aquí, gracias.

- De acuerdo, voy a dentro, ahora viene.

- Gracias. – sonrío de nuevo.

Veo bajar por la escalera a Rachel con una pequeña falda y una camiseta, muy sexy. Me deja sin habla. Parece una princesa bajando por las escaleras.

- Hola San. ¿Qué quieres? – sonríe.

- Ven a dormir a mi casa. Por favor.

- No puedo San…

- Por favor – le pongo ojitos.

- Hmm está bien, está bien, no me puedo resistir a esos ojitos. – me dice Rachel con cara de enamorada. – ahora vengo, voy a avisar a mis padres.

La espero y vuelve con cara triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes? – le digo ansiosa.

- Lo siento San. – dice con cara triste. – tendrás que esperar que coja algo, claro que voy. – cambia su cara por una sonrisa.

- No cojas demasiadas cosas.

Vuelve con una mochila llena de cosas.

- Es solo lo necesario – ríe.

Quiero darle una sorpresa, así que como no tengo nada a mano con lo que taparle los ojos, le pongo las manos en ellos.

- ¿Qué haces? – dice Rachel extrañada.

- No hagas trampas, no abras los ojos.

- Vale… - asiente Rachel.

En poco rato llegamos a la playa, y no hay absolutamente nadie, al menos nadie a la vista, busco el lugar más discreto para que no nos vean si alguien se acerca.

- Ya hemos llegado. – le quito las manos de los ojos. En su cara se dibuja una enorme sonrisa.

- Es precioso San… pero no podemos hacer esto.

- Por favor, olvídate de todo. Se que quieres tanto como yo.

- No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

- Pero si puedes permitirte hacerte daño a ti misma. – Rachel se acerca a mi da un pequeño beso.

- Aunque esto no esté bien, no puedo irme, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo. – dibuja una nueva sonrisa en su cara. Y eso produce que yo también sonría.

- ¿Por qué has elegido la playa?

- Pensé que te gustaría. – digo dudosa. No quiero que me diga que no le gusta.

- Me encanta. – eso me alivia muchísimo.

- ¿Nos sentamos en la arena?

- Sí, espera. – saco las toallas de la mochila.

- ¿Has traído toallas? – dice adorablemente.

- Sí, así estaremos más cómodas.

- Lo has pensado mucho, ¿verdad?

- ¿El que?

- Que hacer hoy… - se me escapa la risa. – me encantas. – vuelve a besarme y cada vez la necesito más.

Ponemos las toallas en la arena y me siento, ella me abre un poco las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas, con su espalda en mi pecho. Las dos sentadas, y me atrevo a abrazarla y coger sus manos. Rachel no dice nada así que supongo que le gusta y está cómoda.

- ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias? – dice Rachel mirando al mar.

- Por que quiero enamorarte. – le dije la verdad. No quería perder ninguna oportunidad que se me presentara. Y ella no es capaz de decirme nada, aunque se que se muere de ganas de contestarme, pero no quiere mostrar sus sentimientos, no quiere hacerme daño, pero a la vez no puede alejarse de mi. – escucha, Rachel, si quieres, te dejo en paz, y no vuelvo a buscarte más, volvemos a nuestras vidas como antes y hacemos como si esto no hubiera pasado.

- No quiero eso, y lo sabes. Sabes que me muero de ganas de decirte que quiero estar contigo pero no puedo, al menos no de momento.

- ¿Pero porqué no puede dejarlo? – le dijo enfadada. - ¿aún le quieres? Por que si es así… dímelo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones en vano. Rachel, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, pero por favor, dime si aún le quieres, y si lo haces, deja que me aleje de ti, por favor, si no, me harás daño a mi.

- No le quiero San, no te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño de verdad, eso es lo último que quiero, pero no quiero hacerle daño a él tampoco, se que cuanto más tarde será peor, pero me cuesta decírselo. Aunque sé que lo sabrá llevar de la mejor manera posible, al menos, exteriormente.

- No tienes que ser tan buena, Rach. – Rachel se gira y me mira mientras sonríe.

- Eso ha sonado muy bien. – coloca su mano en mi pierna y me besa, lentamente, con todo su amor.

- Tengo dos días para enamorarte más.

- Aunque vuelva a ver a Finn, seguiré eligiéndote a ti. Y tú… mucho me dices a mi, pero tampoco has dejado a Britt.

- Britt y yo es como si no estuviéramos, tengo claro que soy una pesada, no hago más que perseguirla, como ahora contigo, nuestra relación no funcionaría si no estuviera yo detrás de ella.

- No eres una pesada, para mi no. Y no se merece que estés siempre detrás de ella.

- El lunes seguro que me dice algo, porque ni el viernes ni hoy la he llamado y eso le va a extrañar, si le importo un mínimo.

- ¿La vas a dejar verdad?

- Sí.

- Te prometo que yo también lo haré. El lunes. – coge mi mano. Las dos observamos como las olas se mueven lentamente.

- Es un lugar muy bonito ¿verdad?

- Es precioso, gracias por traerme aquí. Y yo que he hecho toda la mochila con un montón de ropa y al final venimos aquí.

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¿Crees que no vas a necesitar toda esa ropa? – ahora soy yo la que va a hablar picadamente.

- No intentes llevar el mando. – me mira Rachel.

- ¿Dudas de que lo pueda hacer?

- Quizás sí.

Rachel se gira y la cojo del culo, la subo a mis piernas, ahora nuestras caras están en contacto, y no solo nuestras caras, si no que también nuestras lenguas y algunas partes más. Paso mis manos por sus piernas desnudas sin pasar de subirle la falda y su piel se calienta lentamente. Cuando mi lengua esta libre, beso su cuello y eso le eriza la piel, le gusta el tacto de mis labios con en su piel. Pienso en que quizás, todo esto salga mal y no la vuelva a tener más, así que intento aprovechar lo máximo, quiero que ella sea tan feliz como lo soy yo cuando estoy con ella. Cuando la cosa se pone más caliente, y la noche ya ha caído, nos quitamos las camisetas, la una a la otra. Pasa su lengua por el medio de mis pechos. Y ahora soy yo la que se excita, y produzco un gemido casi insonoro. Estoy segura que conmigo se divierte más que con el soso de Finn. Toco su espalda y cada vez está más caliente, desabrocho su sujetador, el que lleva hoy es más difícil de sacar. Y no consigo hacerlo, coge mis manos y me ayuda a quitárselo sin dejar de besarme el cuello. Cuando se separa se ríe de una manera descontrolada. Para no parece una ignorante yo también me río con ella.

- Me encantas. – se acerca a mi oreja y me susurra.

Eso soy incapaz de soportarlo, la oreja es mi punto débil, cuando Rachel siente que me he estremecido, se vuelve a acercar a mi oreja y pasa su lengua por ella, eso me hace gemir y a la vez reírme.

- Ya conozco tu punto débil. – se ríe Rachel.

- No creas que tardaré mucho en descubrir el tuyo.

- Inténtalo.

La tumbo en la arena y paso mi lengua por su estómago.

- Frío. – me dice. – por ahí no es. No te comas tanto el coco, ya lo averiguarás.

- Eso no lo dudes.

- El mío es demasiado fácil, muy típico, prácticamente todo el mundo tiene su punto débil ahí. Nada original.

Me acerco lentamente a su cuello y paso mi lengua por el, ella se ríe y comienzan las cosquillas.

- Así que el cuello eh.

- Ves como no era tan difícil

- Pensé que sería más rebuscado.

- Era para ponértelo fácil.

La beso en la boca para que deje de hablar. Lentamente le quito la falda.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada de la falda?

- Estás muy sexy.

- Gracias. – se sonroja.

- Pero aún más sin ella. – Y aún se sonroja más.

Le bajo las bragas y lentamente bajo por su barriga, cada vez se excita más y se pone más caliente, cuando llego a la cintura está ardiendo, y cuando llego a su sexo y Rachel gime de placer. Espero estar a la altura del pequeño miembro de Finn. Subo lentamente de la misma manera que he bajado, lamiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y esto hace que Rachel gima una y otra vez, cada vez con más ganas y más fuerte. Por fin sé que ella lo está disfrutando, hoy le toca a ella. Cuando llego a sus pechos me paro en ellos sin dejar de hacer lo que llevo haciendo todo el rato. Y bajo mi mano por sus curvas, Rachel gime y gime, cada vez con más intensidad. Introduzco mis dedos en ella y al principio Rachel suelta un fuerte gemido, que va disminuyendo a medida que reduzco la velocidad de los movimientos de mi mano dentro de ella. Llego a la zona del clítoris y Rachel tiene un orgasmo. Los gemidos de Rachel me excitan a mí, retiro mis dedos de ella y sitúo mi sexo encima del suyo haciendo pequeños movimientos que hacen que Rachel siga gimiendo, pero no de forma tan brutal. Para no parar tan de golpe, continúo dándole besos por el cuello, que hace que baje sus pulsaciones y se calme.

- La mejor noche de mi vida.

Me muero por decirle un "te quiero" pero después de dos noches quedaría poco creíble, prefiero ir poco a poco que perderla en un segundo. Sea como sea me ganaré su corazón poco a poco.

Lentamente volvemos a la posición inicial, ella entre mis piernas. Mientras ella se pone cómoda yo me pongo la camiseta. Ella se pone sus bragas y luego la ayudo a ponerse su camiseta.

- Rach, esta chaqueta es muy pequeña. Toma – le ofrezco la mía. – con esto no pasarás frío.

- Gracias San. – me besa en la mejilla.

La abrazo con todas las fuerzas que puedo para darle un poco más de calor.

- ¿Tú no tienes frío.

- No, estoy bien. Te… qui… ¿quieres algo más? – intento no cagarla.

- No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Me tumbo en la toalla y saco la manta de la mochila.

- Ven ponte aquí, a mi lado. Yo te protegeré del frío.

- Qué buena eres. – me besa. Y de nuevo retengo mis ganas de decirle que la quiero.

Las dos nos tumbamos cara a cara y le doy un último beso de buenas noches.

- Buenas noches San.

- Buenas noches Rach. – le digo desando que esta no sea la última noche que la pueda besar.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Best thing I have

**I'll carry you home tonight: Chapter 3: Best thing I have ~**

**POV Santana.**

Me despierto con la idea de que nunca tendré de verdad a Rachel, ella sigue manteniendo a Finn a su lado, y no quiero hacerme más ilusiones, no quiero que luego todo sea una mierda. Al despertarme me voy a dar una ducha, tengo ganas de pensar un poco y ¿qué mejor lugar para pensar que la ducha? Me desvisto y entro en la bañera, el agua que cae en mi cara está helada, pero nada me importa de verdad ahora mismo, solo puedo pensar en ella, en esos dos días que hemos pasado, que aunque hayan sido pocos, han sido los mejores que he pasado nunca. La quiero, la quiero de verdad, y me muero por decírselo y besarle todo el día. Necesito desahogarme, decirle la verdad a todo el mundo, dejar a Brittany y ver como Rachel deja a Finn, y luego decirle a ella que la quiero y que quiero que esté conmigo y no se separe de mi nunca más.

Entonces me giro y ahí está ella, desnuda, con sus pechos desnudos, pequeños pero preciosos, en frente mío, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir para asegurarme que no estoy en un sueño, y no, ahí sigue ella, tan perfecta como siempre, no es ningún sueño.

- Parece que te sorprende que este aquí.

- ¿Cómo no me va a sorprender?

- ¿Por qué si?

- Rach, tu tendrías que estar en tu casa, es domingo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si quieres que me vaya… - agacha la cabeza Rachel.

- ¡No! Qui..quiero que te quedes aquí. – le doy un pequeño beso. – pero explícame.

- Quería darte una pequeña sorpresa, tus padres han salido y me han dejado entrar, les he dicho que te esperaría en el salón, pero no he podido resistirme a la tentación…

- ¿Así que querías estar conmigo? – le digo ilusionada.

- Claro que quiero estar contigo, ¿no te lo he dejado claro?

- No… - Rachel se acerca a mí y me besa el cuello, cierro los ojos porque sé que esto durará.

Su mano baja por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo, y se detiene en mi cintura, ahora no hay ropa que nos detenga. Me pone contra la pared y sus dedos entran poco a poco en mí. El placer cada vez es mayor. En un momento todas mis preocupaciones desaparecen, y cada vez me exista más, Rachel me hace feliz. Quiero decirle que me muero por ella. Pero no lo haré en estas condiciones, no quiero que creas que solo la quiero para esto.

Su lengua recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada vez me excita más, necesito un respiro pero Rachel no para, sus dedos se mueven dentro de mí y no quiero que pare nunca, mis gemidos aumentan a medida que sus dedos entran más y más, consigue que tenga dos orgasmos y pasa su lengua por mi oreja, solo para hacer que me excite más, y lo consigue, me encojo como un erizo, sabe cómo excitarme más y más en cada momento, lo logra con solo tocarme. Luego toca el turno de Rachel, ahora yo soy la que meto mis dedos en ella, gime de placer y eso me hace excitarme a mi más y más, me gusta el sonido de su voz, con ella me siento a gusto por una vez en la vida. Paso mi lengua por sus pequeños pechos y ella se extrémese, cuando le beso en el cuello se encoge y es tan adorable… Me gusta ver como disfruta esto tanto como yo. Después de producirle dos orgasmos saco mis dedos de dentro de ella cuidadosamente, y me besa, lentamente pero apasionadamente, su lengua sabe a coco, pero esta fría también.

- Santana, no quiero que pienses que te quiero solo para esto… - lo dice de una manera tan adorable que solo consigo sonreír. – de verdad, no quiero que pienses eso…

- ¿Sabes? eso mismo estaba pensando yo ahora mismo, no quiero que pienses eso de mi tampoco, me gustas de verdad, no solo para esto...

- Tú también a mí.

Antes de salir de la ducha me besa nuevamente, esta vez con un poco de tristeza en sus labios. Después de habernos vestido, nos sentamos en la cama, yo al final, contra la pared, y ella entre mis piernas, de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada. – sonríe. Pero sé que algo le sucede.

- Cuéntamelo, por favor.

- Problemas familiares.

- Explícamelo… si quieres.

- Mis padres van al entierro de mi abuela esta semana, a Londres.

- Oh, Rach, lo siento. – me apena escucharla.

- Gracias San.

- Si puedo ayudarte en algo ya sabes…

- Se que es abusar mucho de tu confianza pero… ¿puedes venirte estos días a mi casa? Es para no molestar mucho a tus padres, solo te robaré unos días…

- Claro, si eso te ayuda…

- Me ayudaría mucho, necesito la presencia de alguien a mi lado, y si es la tuya mejor… - se sonroja Rachel.

- ¿Lo sabe Finn?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de tu abuela…

- Sí, y eso es lo que más coraje me da, se lo conté y le expliqué todo lo mal que me encontraba, y solo me dijo, que ojalá se me pasara pronto… Ni siquiera me digo que si necesitaba algo él estaba ahí o cualquier cosa, antes que eso…

- No me hagas mucho caso, pero no te merece…

- No me importa si me merece o no, yo no lo quiero, quiero estar contigo, te he elegido a ti. – esperaba que pronunciara las dos palabras magias entre esa frase, un "te quiero" de su boca me hubiera bastado, aunque luego todo salga mal, solo con que una vez me lo diga, yo ya lo creería para toda la vida. Al ver que no le contestaba nada, solo le sonreía, continuaba hablando. - ¿Y has hablado con Brittany?

- No. No he hablado con ella. Pero en cuento la vea, le diré la verdad.

- Lo mismo que haré yo, te lo prometo, en el primer momento que encuentre el lunes se lo digo, te lo prometo, ¿vale?, y también le diré… que me gustas tú. Sé que eso le dolerá más, y posiblemente me llame unas cuantas cosas, y quizás tenga hasta razón, aún estando con él, he comenzado esto contigo, y aunque no me arrepiento, tiene derecho a llamarme de todo, y lo entendería, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que de verdad siento… Sé que podría haberlo hecho de otra manera, sé que podría haberlo dejado con él antes de estar contigo, pero nuestro momento surgió, nadie lo planeó, y eso es lo que más me gusta de esto que tenemos. De verdad quiero que salga bien, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, aunque hayan sido dos días, o tres, o los que sean, nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte, ni tan grande, es como si hayamos estado una vida juntas, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento una gran conexión contigo, yo creo que antes de todo esto ya se me notaba… Aunque intentaba negar y disfrazar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Igualmente espero que no me guarde rencor toda su vida, y que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos le queden los buenos recuerdos y aunque no continuemos siendo amigos, al menos no me odie, ni me mire mal por los pasillos…

- No tendría por qué. Me gustas mucho Rachel, de verdad quiero que esto salga bien. Y si Finn es capaz de hacerte algo, o decirte algo, no sé que le haré, no quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca más. – Rachel sonríe.

- No tendrás que hacer daño a nadie San, no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa. – se ríe Rachel.

- Voy a pedir unas pizzas y comes aquí ¿vale?, no creo que mis padres vuelvan antes de comer. Por cierto, ¿Qué les has dicho para que te dejen entrar?

- Les he dicho que quería verte, y me han dicho que te estabas duchando, entonces les he preguntado si podía quedarme dentro a esperarte, y ellos me han dicho que claro, pero que ellos tenían que irse y me quedaría sola. Y les he dicho que no me importaba y se han marchado. Muy simpáticos tus padres.

- Les gustas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me conocen?

- Les he hablado mucho de ti… Ya es como si te conocieran, ya me los imagino cuando entraste, seguro que no paraban de sonreírte.

- ¿Tus padres sabes que eres…?

- Sí. – me rio, lo dice de una manera tan sensible que me endulza.

- Pero… ¿Qué les has contado exactamente?

- Que me gustas…

- Pero… ¿saben lo de Britt?

- Sí, lo saben, pero también saben que ella no me quiere, me han dicho muchas veces que la tengo que dejar porque con ella nunca podré ser feliz del todo, y me dicen que desde que estoy contigo, estoy más contenta. No sé, cosas de mis padres.

- ¿Y no te dicen nada sobre estar con Britt y conmigo a la vez?

- Me dicen que tengo que dejarla, porque se nota que me gustas tú, pero yo siempre les digo que lo haré cuando tenga la oportunidad.

- ¿Les hablas de mi desde hace dos días?

- No… desde antes… bastante antes, ahora me doy cuenta de las cosas que les decía…

- Yo también les hablo de ti a mis padres… Ellos llevan mucho tiempo en broma que estoy enamorada de ti, desde antes de que estemos juntas… No sé qué tipo de cosas les decía, pero ellos son los expertos en el tema, así que supongo que tienen razón.

Cada vez me cuesta más separar mis labios de los suyos, en cada beso pienso que será el último, y pensar en eso es doloroso, quiero intentar no pensar en lo que vendrá y disfrutar el presente, pero es duro. No puedo vivir sin ella ahora.

- Te noto triste San… ¿Te pasa algo?

- No quiero perderte Rachel. – sin poder contenerme, rompo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

- Ey, San, no me vas a perder.

- Cada beso que me das, sabe como el último, y no quiero pensar en que lo será, porque no puedo estar sin ti Rach.

- No quiero que pienses eso, a partir de ahora, voy a estar contigo, te lo juro por lo que más quiero, que eres tú. Te he elegido a ti, porque eres tú la que me gustas, no quiero otros ni otras, solo a ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Sabes qué? He estado aguantando esto durante todos estos días, pero lo voy a decir, voy a tener valor y hacerlo, tienes que saber la verdad, quiero que sepas la verdad, y que de verdad no solamente eres un capricho, porque no es así y no sigo porque la voy a cagar… te quiero Santana.

- Yo también te quiero. – le digo mientras ella me seca las lágrimas que cubren mi cara y me besa. Es el primer beso en el que siento que la tendré para siempre, en que de verdad va cumplir con su palabra y que no me dejará por nadie ni por nada, en que la tendré para mí y en el que de verdad me quiere, porque me lo ha demostrado y porque… me lo ha dicho.

- Mañana seré solo tuya. No habrá Finns, ni Brittanys, ni nada que se interponga entre tú y yo, mañana por fin seremos de verdad libres. Ya sabes esta semana, por favor no me dejes sola, ven a mi casa.

- No te voy a dejar sola nunca más, mañana llevo lo necesario para esta semana, ¿vale?

- ¿Estás segura de que tus padres te dejarán?

- Sé cómo convencerles… además, si les digo que es para estar contigo, seguro que me dejan, no hay nada que quieran más para mí. Saben que contigo soy y seré feliz.

- Voy a enamorarte más día a día. Sea como sea.

- Te quiero. – me alivia poder decirle esto sin importarme nada más que su felicidad y la mía.

- Te quiero San. – Rachel mira su reloj después de comer. – es tarde, me tengo que ir, dentro de nada salen mis padres de viaje. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

- Claro Rach. Mañana nos vemos. Dales el pésame a tus padres. Te quiero. – pretendo abusar de la palabra todo el tiempo que pueda.

- Cuídate. Te quiero.

Rachel sale de la puerta lo más rápido posible.

**FIN**


End file.
